


Goodbye and Hello, Five Years Apart

by Moon_Rose (Moonrose91)



Series: Horse Raised Knowledge [3]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Very Tiny Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moon_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D'Artagnan is looking forward to bringing Portia and Roger back together after five years.</p><p>He just hopes Jacques isn't the one holding Roger again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye and Hello, Five Years Apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AZGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AZGirl/gifts).



> AZGir's Prompt: (1) Having read (loved!) the reunion between d'Art and Roger, it made me hope for a reunion scene between Portia and Roger. D'Art can be there too - lol!

D'Artagnan smiled as Portia walked calmly through the streets of Paris, ears flicking from him to the sounds that surrounded them, and she followed him with sure steps as he turned left into the Musketeer's Garrison, thankful Treville had given him permission to stable Portia here. He had raised an eyebrow at her name, as most were wont to do when they heard it the first time, but had told him Jacques would show him where to stable the mare. "You will have to pay for her care and boarding here," had been Treville's only warning, but d'Artagnan had accepted it.

Portia was not assigned by the garrison and he was sure that he would have to prove she could keep up with the garrison horses eventually, but for now he was just thankful he could keep her in a place she would be safe. “D’Artagnan,” Athos called and d’Artagnan looked up, even as Roger nickered in greeting.

Portia’s ears flicked forward and she nickered back, stretching her head out slightly. Roger looked over and nickered in return, tossing his head. Athos stared up at the gelding, even as d’Artagnan eased up on Portia’s reins so she could reach out to push her nose against Roger’s, the pair breathing in each other’s air before Roger gently nickered again. D’Artagnan smiled as they stepped forward, Portia stretching her neck along Roger’s as he did the same to her, the gelding squealing when he met a saddle.

“If you were _patient_ , I could get the saddle off,” he stated as Portia began to scratch at Roger’s withers.

“They like each other,” Athos commented and d’Artagnan glanced under Portia’s neck to smile at him.

“Grew up right next to each other. It broke my heart a bit, to see them separated,” d’Artagnan answered before he slowly stood up, hesitant to part them.

“Do you know where your mare is being stabled?” Athos inquired and d’Artagnan pressed a hand to Portia’s chest before he dropped her reins.

Not that she would go anywhere, with Roger there. “No. Captain Treville said Jacques would show me,” d’Artagnan answered as he removed Portia’s saddle, Roger immediately shifting to scratch her withers with his top teeth.

It was a move he was used to, the pair usually grooming each other the moment they were released into the field together. They would pair up with others, when others were available, but otherwise they always stood like that. Settling the saddle on the fence, he hesitated to tell Athos they were siblings before decided against it and walked back over to Portia in silence, gathering the reins up once he reached her head.

“You’ll see him again Portia, he’s Athos’s mount,” d’Artagnan promised as he began to lead Portia away.

Both horses stamped their front hoof, but Portia followed easily and Roger didn’t try to continue grooming.

Quieter than Roger’s own reunion with d’Artagnan, he was positive that once the pair got into an open field, or even if they were just allowed to run, they would be as rambunctious as their foalhood days.

*~*~*

Athos shook his head at the retreating forms of d’Artagnan and Portia before he focused on Roger, who immediately turned to him, rubbing his chin against Athos’s shoulder. “It seems I don’t know all there is to know about you after all,” Athos murmured softly as he rubbed the gelding’s forehead.

Roger merely nickered and flicked his tail.

**Author's Note:**

> YES I take prompts on this series! I have vague ideas, but IF YOU WANT TO SEE SOMETHING, just ask! I'm more than likely to do so.
> 
> Just...ask on here? This way you can get it Gifted.


End file.
